Various automotive and/or aerospace parts including, for example, structural parts, internal cabin parts, and/or the like are often formed using conventional molding processes such as compression molding, injection molding, extrusion molding, blow molding, etc. Although the foregoing molding processes tend to be suitable for forming parts having relatively simple geometries, difficulties may arise when molding parts having geometries with higher complexity. For example, a part may include one or more small, intricate features that may, in some instances, render molding the part using conventional molding techniques rather difficult. Yet further, such small, intricate features may hinder or even prevent removal of the part from a molding tool once the component is formed. In these cases, additional removal procedures using additional machinery and/or materials may be needed to remove the part from the molding tool, which may, in some instances, increase forming time and/or costs and/or energy consumption associated with such removal procedures.